How Hard Can It Be?
by Rose92
Summary: The four brothers have to babysit seven kids and they have no clue how to babysit.They hire Master Splinter and Master Babysitter to help.R&R please!No flames!


CHAPTER 1

One day there was Donny, Leo, Mikey, and Ralph.  
"Donny get the door." Ralph said.  
"No," Donny replied. "You!"  
"Hi Crystal." Leo opened the door.  
"I have my sisters with me," Crystal said. "April, May, Skylar, Rose, Sapphire, and  
Kelsey. Rose is 1. She can't have junk food or candy because she will get a  
fever." 

"There is a spider!" Sapphire yelled.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Crystal yelled.

"Cyrstal don't kill it!"

"Why?"

"Cuz it is on my stuff!"

"Mikey where is Rose?" Kelsey asked.  
"Upstairs with Leo." Mikey answered.  
"Uh no."  
"What?"  
"Leo is gonna give her  
candy..."

"No!"  
"May yes do u want a pet?" April asked.  
"Yes." May answered.  
"What kind?"  
"A pig."  
"Skylar do you want a  
pet?"  
"Yes. A frog."

"Crystal your show is on Spongebob Squarepants."  
"Yay."  
" Mikey, Donny, and Raph get  
up here."

"Why?"

"Rose is sick."  
" How in the name did she get sick?"  
"I gave her lots of candy."  
"Leo  
what did Crystal say!"

"I forgot!"  
"Crystal Rose is sick!"  
"Her fever is 112."  
"Oh great."  
"Do  
you Mikey?"  
" No."  
" Donny do you?"  
"No."  
"What about you Leo ?"  
"No."  
" Oh great."  
"We will  
call someone who knows how to take care of a baby. Lets call Master Babysitter."

"He is here. Hi Master Babysitter. What is your name ..."

"Master Babysitter and Master Splinter. We have a baby her name is Rose and   
she is sick."  
" Why is she sick."  
" Well Leo gave her too  
much candy and she has a fever that was 112 and now it is 120. Raph went out  
to the store. Raph is home bye."

"Master Babysitter. Are you staying Master Splinter?"  
"Yes, I need to help them   
out."

"Raph,Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Why?"  
" Because Rose is sleeping."  
" Skylar I got you your frog."  
"Yay."  
"May I got  
you your pig."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. "  
"Thank you Raph. I love you."  
" April I got you a cat."

"Mikey I want a giraffe."  
"Well I am sorry we can't get one."  
" No me want a giraffe."  
"Mikey just get her one. She will start crying. I hate you  
Mikey... "   
"Me  
want one now"!"  
"Fine!"   
"Thank you Mikey. I love you Donny. Leo where  
is Master Splinter?"  
"I don't know"Master Splinter!"

"Where are you"!

" Right here"!

" God I have been looking for you"!  
"  
Why  
what is the problem"?

" Rose is really sick".  
"Oh,  
Donny?"

"What?"   
"I need to take her to the doctors."

" Okay".  
"Wake Rose up."

"Crystal?"   
"What?"  
"Master Splinter needs to take Rose to the doctors."

"Why"?  
"She is sick."   
"Skylar"?  
"Yes Donny"?

"Come here".  
"April, Kelsey and May come here".  
" Get the phone Leo".  
"No! You  
Donny." 

"Hello Donny".

"Hello mother".  
" I heard what happened".

"I am at the airport". I  
need you to pick me up.

"I will be there". 

"MIKEY I HAVE TO PICK UP MY MOTHER"!

From: Mon Feb 20 10:03:19 CST 2006  
To: (no subject)

CHAPTER 1  
  
  
One day there was Donny,Leo,Mikey,and Leo. Donny get the door. No!  
You! Hi Crystal.I have my sisters with me.  
April,May,Skylar,Rose,Sapphire,and  
Kelsey.Rose is 1. She can't have junk food or candy because she will get a   
fever.  
There is a spider said Sapphire!  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"!  
Cyrstal don't kill it!  
"Why"?  
Cuz it is on my stuff!  
Mikey where is Rose? Upstairs with Leo. Uh no. What?Leo is gonna give her   
candy...  
No!May yes do u want a pet.Yes.What kind?A pig. Skylar do you want a  
pet? Yes.A frog.  
Crystal your show is on Spongebob Squarepants.Yay. Mikey,Donny,and Raph get  
up here.  
Why?  
Rose is sick. How in the name did she get sick? I gave her lots of candy. Leo   
what did Crystal say!  
I forgot! Crystal Rose is sick! Her fever is 112. Oh great.Do  
you Mikey? No. Donny do you? No.What about you Leo ?No. Oh great. We will   
call someone who knows how to take care of a baby. Lets call Master Babysitter.  
He is here. Hi Master Babysitter. What is your name ...  
Master Babysitter and Master Splinter. We have a baby her name is Rose and  
she is sick. Why is she sick. Well Leo gave her too  
much candy and she has a fever that was 112 and now it is 120. Raph went out  
to the store. Raph is home bye  
Master Babysitter. Are you staying Master Splinter? Yes, I need to help them   
out.  
Raph,Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Why? Because Rose is sleeping. Skylar I got you your frog.Yay.May I got   
you your pig.Really?Yes. Thank you Raph. I love you. April I got you a cat.  
Mikey I want a giraffe. Well I am sorry we can't get one. No me want a giraffe.  
"Now"! "Mikey just get her one". She will start crying. I hate you   
Mikey... " Me  
want one now"! Fine!Thank you Mikey. I love you Donny. Leo where  
is Master Splinter? I don't know"Master Splinter"!  
Where are you"!  
  
" Right here"!   
  
" God I have been looking for you"!  
"Why  
what is the problem"?  
" Rose is really sick". Oh,  
Donny?  
What? I need to take her to the doctors.  
" Okay". Wake Rose up.   
Crystal? What? Master Splinter needs to take Rose to the doctors.  
  
"Why"? She is sick. "Skylar"? " Yes Donny"?  
"Come here". "April,Kelsey and May come here". " Get the phone Leo". No! You   
Donny.  
"Hello Donny".  
  
"Hello mother". " I heard what happened".  
"I am at the airport". I  
need you to pick me up.  
"I will be there".  
  
"MIKEY I HAVE TO PICK UP MY MOTHER"!  
  
  



End file.
